


An Internal Monologue About How Much Dave Loves Karkat

by cristiansenia



Series: Gay Romantic Nerds [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Dave is actually a huge romantic dork, Dave's thoughts, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, and also mentioned sucking dick, but it's mostly fine, dave made a shitty metaphor about hotness, mention of Bro - Freeform, mentioned Homophobia, mentioned abuse (slightly), mentioned heteronormativity, one mention of bulges, one mention of dicks, that's the only reason it's rated T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristiansenia/pseuds/cristiansenia
Summary: Dave and Karkat are cuddling, and Dave thinks about all the little things that he notices about Karkat, that all build into the reason he loves the troll.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just descriptive fluff about all the little things Dave notices about Karkat, with a little bit of dialogue at the end. I hope it satisfies cuteness needs!

Dave flopped on the couch, sinking into the soft material he had helped alchemize. Karkat turned off the lights, leaving the room in near darkness as Dave took off his shades, a new habit grown from his increasing comfort in the current atmosphere, and gently set them on the table in front of the sofa. He could barely make out Karkat’s shape bending over in front of his husktop, putting on some troll rom-com with a convoluted name he didn’t care about. The blue lights from the screen lightly illuminated the troll’s form, casting deep shadows along his curves and the creases in his sweater. He stood as the movie started and sat down comfortably next to Dave, and the room filled with the noise of the movie, pushing back the silence that had settled between them. 

Karkat’s hands, which had been sitting on his lap, shifted to rest on the sofa next to him, an obvious invitation that was always sent, and that Dave always accepted. He shifted as quietly as he could, eyes trained on the husktop, though never focused on it, until he was curled up on the sofa, his head in Karkat’s lap and his hands curled in front of his chest. He gave a soft sigh, allowing himself to relax as Karkat reached an arm over his body and grabbed one of his hands, holding it delicately. 

The troll’s hands were soft, surprisingly so, with skin much thicker than a human’s. Yet Dave could still feel every crease and line and scar on the hand, the skin crisscrossed with indentations, heat radiating from beneath grey. His hand was warm and comforting, and Dave could easily keep it grasped in his own hand for all time. He focused on the small, subtle twitches of the hand that rested in his, feeling the blood pulsing through it. Dave found himself humming softly, not loud enough for Karkat to hear (probably), but enough that he might feel the vibrations in his chest. 

He realized that Karkat was running his other hand through Dave’s blonde hair, lightly scratching and gently pulling at the tangled strands. His sharp claws delicately and gently massaged his scalp, sending shivers down his spine. Dave found himself closing his eyes and relaxing completely, leaning into Karkat’s touch. His thighs were soft and warm beneath him, firm and muscled, but comfortable. His chest and stomach rose and fell with each breath, pressing against Dave’s head as the alien inhaled. Karkat’s hand twisted in his, rubbing soothingly against his palm. The grey skin was unnaturally warm for a human (though Karkat insisted his body temperature was cooler than that of most trolls, and after having felt the warmth radiating off Terezi, Dave had to agree.)

Soft purrs and clicks vibrated through Karkat’s whole body and into Dave’s, involuntary sounds the troll always made when he was happy. They reminded Dave of the soothing chirp of cicadas and crickets, mixed with the soft sounds of a cat, and they filled him with a soft, warm love for the boy he was laying on. The way he moved, gracefully yet confidently, so different from when Dave had first arrived on the meteor, when Karkat had been more unsure, afraid, and unconfident. The subtle little changes that he noticed were hardly there, and yet they screamed out at Dave like Karkat was shouting them at Dave himself. The way he walked ever so carefully, heel first and rolling down to his toes, silent and stealthy in his steps. Reserved. How he made up for it by showcasing his assertiveness by trying to speak as loudly as possible wherever he went. The soft sounds his sweater made, rustling with every movement. The slight twitch of his ears when he hears something and tries to discern where it’s coming from, like a cat’s. 

Dave noticed all of it, and is struck him hard. It had taken him too long to accept it, to accept himself, to accept his absolute adoration for Karkat. That was something he regretted. How long it took him. He remembered the first time, years and years ago, when he had gotten his ass beat by Bro at just the mention of it. Strife the femininity out of him, strife the weakness out of him, strife the problems out of him, strife the gay out of him. He had pushed that memory away for so long, it had almost been forgotten. The “problem” had too. They came back though.

The sound of Karkat’s purrs and the sensation of fingers massaging his head tucked those memories away again, replacing them with Karkat’s hands on his skin, his soft, full lips pressing lightly on his forehead. The soft whispers trailed across freckled, pale skin as the two lay in bed together, sleepily murmuring to each other. 

“Dave?”

He was gently shaken by the shoulder, having almost fallen asleep. The soft fingers running through his hair and the steady rise and fall of Karkat’s chest had lulled him into security and satisfaction. He raise his arms from where they had come to rest (dangling off of Karkat’s lap now) and attempted to push himself up slowly, blinking his eyes open. Karkat pushed him back down forcefully but kindly.

“I didn’t say you could fucking move, idiot.”

Dave rolled his eyes and wiped the drool from his chin. 

“What, you wanna make sure I’m awake so I can suck your dick from down here? Even a tentacle ain’t that versatile, KK.” Karkat’s face blossomed into a bright, crimson red. Dave watched the color start high in his cheekbones and spread out evenly to cover his face, inching up to the point in his ears and down his neck to hide beneath his sweater. Dave grinned. He loved that. 

“What are you staring at?” Karkat exclaimed, a slight crack in his voice as it raised pitch.

“You.”

The red increased in ferocity, nearly obscuring the grey of Karkat’s skin on the apple of his cheeks. Dave laughed. “Lighten up dude. Am I just that hot? Was that a nod? Ok how hot we talking here? Like ‘hot summer day in Texas’ hot or ‘gotta cook me up some brownies’ hot or ‘burning in the actual sun’ hot? Wait that last one doesn’t work you’ll burn in the sun anyway-wait then it does work. Seem a little warm there Karkles, your face is red.”

Karkat groaned. “We were having a moment, Dave.”

“Well a, I was having a moment when you woke me up. I was thinking about a nice plush ass. Your ass, I’d like to clarify. Second, it’s still a moment Karkat. Here.”

There was a shift in the air and the density of the room’s atmosphere as Karkat groaned and hid his face in his hands at what Dave said. 

“Now it’s not a moment. If we don’t go forward in time, no moments pass, except those relative to us.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Karkat rolled his eyes, but smiled. Dave snuggled back into Karkat’s lap, reveling in the smile and the slightly asymmetrical curve of his mouth, the way it looked natural now as opposed to before, when it was forced and fake. He closed his eyes as the soft, warm skin beneath grey pants shifted slightly as Karkat moved and got comfortable, Dave’s head shifting around on his lap. 

The hand returned to his head, fingers intertwining in his blond hair, sharp claws carefully scratching at his scalp. Dave sighed and let his mind wander again, back to all the small details about Karkat he loved, falling asleep with a soft smile on his face and the perfect boyfriend on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This was typed up pretty fast from my notebook, so let me know if there are any typos! Thanks!


End file.
